


Click

by wisia



Category: DCU
Genre: DCU_Meme, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DCU_meme fill. Tim, Kon and a camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: Tim loves photography. Tim loves Kon. Tim loves sex with Kon. He decides to bring these three points together. Anything goes with the kink being Tim and Kon taking pictures of each other during sex. Tim could have a hidden camera that Kon finds or Tim suggests they try it out. Totally open for any interpretation just so long as there's a camera involved.
> 
> \--------------
> 
> Um. Porn. Yeah. 
> 
> And Thank Meeya for looking over this thing. Go give her a hug or something.

           When Kon entered Tim’s room to tickle him out of working so much, he wasn’t expecting this at all. He thought that Tim would be tapping away madly at the computer screen or even repairing something, but Tim wasn’t. Instead, he found Tim meticulously arranging pictures in an album. And they weren’t just any old random photos either. They were all of Kon. In different angles. Places. Time. It made Kon feel rather puffed up because damn! He never thought he could look so good. Even in that pic where he was covered in slime, smelly evil hard to get off slime.

          It was like Tim managed to catch sunlight in Kon’s hair and skin, which probably was true because he _did_ absorb sunlight but still. Tim was like the god of photography. God of making Kon look good. He paused his self preening long enough to ask how did Tim managed to get all those photos. There was even one shot that looked impossible to take. It featured Kon hovering on his back, Jump City in bird’s eye view behind him. Tim only smirked and said, “I’m a bat,” as if that explained everything.

            And Kon would have liked to call bullshit but he couldn’t really think at the moment. Because Tim wasn’t shy right now and how often did Kon get a non-shy Tim? Like practically never. And he was using his Red Robin voice, all low, assertive and gah! It did things to Kon he couldn’t explain in polite company.

            “So,” Tim drawled, leaning back against the desk. There was a sultry lilt to his words. “How about you get on my bed, and I’ll take some photos of you.”

            “Y-your bed?” Kon choked out. Was this going where Kon thought _it_ was going? Because if it wasn’t, he was going to be very sad. Like seriously. Just to be sure, he asked, “What _kind_ of photos?”

            Tim motioned for Kon to come closer with a small crook of his index finger. It was a very nice finger. Kon wanted to bite it. However, he was surprised as Tim grabbed him by his shirt abruptly and yanked him down to Tim’s height.

            “I think you know,” Tim said, his breath coasting into Kon’s ear, warm and seductive. He released his hold on Kon’s shirt and pushed Kon back forcefully. Kon didn’t fall because hey! Superboy here, but he nearly stumbled over himself as Tim eyed him, a hard glint in the blue and said, “I want you on my bed. _Naked_.”

            Kon could hardly breathe, and he must have zoned out because Tim rapped a hand on the desk, bringing him back to the sexiness that was Tim.

            “ _Now_ , Kon.”

            Then Kon thought he died and went to heaven (that was a really lame analogy but fuck) because oh shit he was blown over by the fact this was Tim. And he was really serious about getting more pictures of Kon. And they were going to be _nekkid_ photos too. On Tim’s bed.

            He couldn’t obey fast enough. As he stripped off his t-shirt, Kon heard a click. His eyes went wide. Tim already had a camera in his hand.

            “I didn’t know you were so eager, boy wonder.”

            A cocky smile graced Tim’s lips, eyes gleaming sharply. “Keep stripping.” _Click!_

            And shit. Kon fumbled clumsily as he unbuckled his belt.

            “Take your time,” Tim said, full of amusement at Kon’s predicament with the wayward belt. “I don’t mind waiting.”

            And there was another click which sent a tingle straight down Kon’s spine to his cock. He pushed down his jeans, glad to be rid of its tight confine. But when he reached to undo the laces on his boots…

            “Keep them on,” Tim directed, smoothly snagging three rapid successive shots. His voice was brimming with confidence and authority that threatened to melt Kon into a giant puddle. A puddle of oh-shit-I-never-knew-Tim-could-be-like-this-let-me-fuck-you-now.

            “Tim,” Kon whined partially, already half aroused as Tim moved to capture his backside. He ran his fingers along the waistband of his boxers, sliding along the inner elastic.

            “Take it off,” Tim commanded wickedly, his timbre dangerously low and husky as he took another snap of Kon’s ass. “I want a _good_ motion series of this.”

At that Kon actually whimpered. Who knew non-shy Tim was so freaking hot? He dragged down his boxers as slowly as he could before the twenty or so torrent of clicks cataloging each millisecond.

“Ack!”

Tim burst into a quiet mirth and neatly caught an image of Kon nearly braining himself to get his boxers over his boots.

            “Delete that,” Kon demanded when he got the stupid boxers off. But really, how intimidating was a man in nothing but his boots and naked self?

            “No way,” Tim leered. “It’s a good shot.”

            “Tim,” Kon said as sternly as he could. It was a lost cause.

            “You. Want to. Argue. With *ME*? _Right now_?” Tim arched an eyebrow and Kon had to swallow hard.

            “No,” Kon said meekly.

            “I thought so,” Tim replied airily. He hooked a foot around the leg of a chair, dragging it to the foot of the bed. “Now get on the bed before I change my mind.”

            Kon could have out-speed Bart as he clambered onto the bed so quick that the cool sheets literally spiked goosebumps onto his skin. He shifted on the bed. “How do you want me?”

            “In so many ways,” Tim answered, striding over to the window. He flicked the blinds partway open, sunlight spilling forward onto Kon and the bed.

            “T-Tim! What are you doing?” Kon was amazed and surprised at the action.

            “I prefer natural lighting for my shoots,” Tim said, appraising how Kon’s skin seemed to glow in the light. “You don’t like?”

            “N-no, hell no! I mean, fine, it’s fine!” Like Kon was going to object with a non-shy Tim. He might never get laid again.

            “Good,” Tim said, lips stretching into a pleased and satisfied manner. “Because it wouldn’t have mattered if you had disagreed.”

            He took another snap and climbed onto the chair. Kon shifted again on the bed, boots tangled in the sheets.

            “Are you sure you don’t want these off? I thought you were paranoid about keeping your bed clean, and what’s with the chair?”

            Tim lifted one foot onto the back of the chair, balancing precariously. “Keep them on. If you remove them, let’s just say you’re in big trouble.”

            _Click_.

            “Do you really think we’re not going to get the bed dirty?” Tim continued, loudly adjusting his lens (Kon was going to die before the end of this because Tim was just…oh, hot damn!). “As for the chair…I need the height. I want every possible angle. Shots of _everything_.”

            Kon swore to himself at the emphasis, heat pooling deep in his groin as Tim clicked away. He was acutely aware of Tim’s even breathing, the brush of finger on button for each take, the clicking hammering into Kon just how _dirty_ this was. The fact made Kon groaned and, without thinking because who needed brains when you were hard and needy, reached between his own legs. He heard Tim’s heart rate sped up at that, and he watched as Tim scraped the chair closer into another angle. And another. And another, inching forward and around the room till Tim was leaning over Kon, camera blocking his face, chair still steady.

            “Are you—nngh—going to take this too?” Kon asked, words half slurred as he spread himself wide before the lens. The endless snapping halted. Kon grinned but before he could say Kon 1 Tim 1, there was another click. He moaned loudly at that. The clicking assaulted Kon’s ears, and he quivered as Tim edged even nearer for a better shot (a close up), so near Kon could just reach out and touched him.

            “Kon,” Tim breathed heavily, a low keening in his voice. “Stop it. I want to finish these shots.”

            Kon paused his stroking and realized his TTK was unconsciously slipping over Tim. Tim was all flushed and bothered, camera clenched tightly in his hand. Deliberately, Kon pressed his TTK down harder.

            “Kon!” Tim cried, almost dropping his camera. It was saved by the blue strap wrapped around Tim’s wrist.

            “Yeah?” Kon said, challenging. Then Tim was crawling forward onto the bed, settling between Kon’s legs and Kon’s breath hitched at the agonizing proximity. Tim’s eyes were dark as he pulled his camera up, unabashedly taking a direct snap of Kon’s manhood.

            “You shouldn’t play with me,” Tim said. “Not when I’m when I’m taking pictures.”

And Kon groaned as Tim’s free hand cupped his balls, fondling. “Oh, yeah?”

            “Uh-huh, and I need a shot of this,” Tim said, voice strained as tight as his pants. Their fingers tangled around the base of Kon’s shaft and click!

            “Shit,” Kon bit out. Tim was still taking pictures, and he wasn’t sure he’d last any longer. Especially as their hands worked Kon in conjunction, pre-cum spilling over their fingers. Another click and Tim pulled back the foreskin, thumb brushing over the slit.

            “Tim,” Kon said desperately. He spread his TTK into strands, tugging at Tim’s pants.

          “Oh,” Tim sighed at the ghostly touch before he narrowed his eyes warningly. “I’m not done taking pictures.”

            He pulled his hand away, leaving Kon aching and wanting.

            “Tim, please.”

            He was so hard it hurt, and there was another click.

            “No,” Tim refused. He trailed a hand down and nudged Kon’s legs up till they were bent, half pressed to Kon’s chest. “Hm…this is a good shot. Spread legs and these boots…just perfect…”

            Kon groaned at Tim’s commentary. He continued to pump himself as Tim’s eyes raked down his body, a deep concentration in his tight jaw. _Click_.

            “Kon, lift me,” Tim directed out of the blue.

            “Nngh…what?” Kon could barely focus.

            “Use your TTK and float me up above you.”

            Kon nodded, unable to form words, and Tim was floating above him. Tim hummed appreciatively. _Click_.

            “N…now what?” Kon forced himself to speak. Tim gazed down at him, smirking. “You’re going to come so hard, and I’m going to capture it.”

            “Fuck,” Kon cursed, and sped up, stroking roughly, his feet digging into the mattress till his boots left tears. Tim was clicking away, saying come for me, and he did because who could when Tim spoke like that? He had to struggle to keep a grip on his TTK, so Tim wouldn’t fall although that wouldn’t be a bad thing, and shit, as he rode out his orgasm, he was faintly aware of Tim snapping away madly, catching Kon’s absolutely filthy act to be preserved for eternity.

            “I—that was,” Kon struggled to find words, but his thought process was all mush as he recovered from the intensity. “Do—do you know you realize how _hot_ you are?”

            “I told you, I’m a bat,” Tim answered as Kon lowered him onto the bed gently. “Of course, I’m hot. It’s a requirement.”

            “You,” Kon tried and gave up. He kissed Tim, the camera’s metal biting as it was squashed between them. Then, Tim rocked his groin against Kon’s and pressed the camera into Kon’s hand.

            “Want any of me?”

 


End file.
